Solo dejémonos llevar
by Nia Haruno
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu vida en pareja fuera una rutina? ¿Como podrías consolar a tu mejor amiga, si estás atravesando exactamente las mismas circunstancias y ni siquiera encuentras una solución para tus propios problemas? ¿Logrará el alcohol, nuevamente, hacer que dos personas dejen de ser dueñas de sus actos? Cosa de una sola vez, fue suficiente para cambiarles la vida. InoxKarin


—Bueno, quien hubiera imaginado que, en realidad, la comadreja del diablo esa siempre estuvo enamorado de nuestro algodón de azúcar… ¡Maldito Idiota! ¡Haberlo dicho desde un principio y nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas cosas!_ —_Despotricaba una despampanante rubia apoyada en la barra de la disco _—_ ¡Encima ahora se la llevó como si nada! ¡Ni siquiera son las doce de la noche, maldito aguafiestas!

Escandalosa como siempre, Ino estaba furiosa porque arruinaron su noche de chicas con sus dos mejores amigas.

—Cálmate quieres, dijo que era muy importante y que no podía esperar_—_la reprendió Karin, exuberante_—_. Además, ponte en su lugar, si en ese entonces hubiera correspondido a Saku sería oficialmente un pederasta y eso es cosa seria. Fue muy inteligente y fuerte de su parte contenerse el tiempo necesario hasta que ella creciera un poco ¿no te parece? Es tan romántico…

Es que al principio, las cosas fueron complicadas para el amor de la pelirosa. Le gustaba nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y eso sí que era apuntar alto. Para empezar, él ya estaba en secundaria cuando ella aun iba a primaria, el chico era cinco años mayor. Sumamente apuesto y cotizado, tenía novia y para rematar, siempre se le veía como un perfecto cubito de hielo. Despedía un aire de suma superioridad, parecía totalmente inalcanzable y Karin aseguraba que si alguien le preguntara si tenía sentimientos, el enarcaría una ceja, se cruzaría de brazos y diría: _"¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?"_

Aun así, contra todas las posibilidades y como fieles amigas que eran, iban a ayudarla moviendo cielo y tierra si era necesario.

Si bien, teniendo 10 años las cosas que se les ocurrían no eran brillantes, precisamente.

Pero, las ideas y planes que llevaron a cabo bajo el nombre clave de "Atrapar-en-la-madriguera-a-la-insensible-comadrej a" es historia aparte.

El caso es que, tras mucha determinación y ¿por qué no? Ayuda divina, finalmente luego de años de silenciosa perseverancia por parte de la pelirosa, y fríamente calculadas intervenciones de la blonda y la pelirroja (que seguían bajo el mismo nombre clave), Itachi se había enamorado perdidamente de Sakura.

—Si, si como sea. Les costó mucho pero al final valió la pena, son felices y se aman intensamente… ¡envidio a esa frentona de porquería! Me recuerda… no importa. ¡Lee quiero otro mojito! ¡Y lo quiero ya!

—¡Jesús Ino! ¡Deja de gritarle al pobre barman! ¿Estás así porque te recuerda a tu primer año de noviazgo, verdad?

La rubia se sonrojo un poco, no queriendo admitir nada.

—¿Por qué lo crees, Karin?

—Porque yo pienso lo mismo que vos. Y ahora, sinceramente no sé que voy a hacer con Sasuke-kun… cuando lo nuestro empezó allá por quinto grado, hace 12 años, era genial y perfecto pero… solo digamos que se fue la chispa.

—Es como si tanto tiempo juntos, en vez de hacerlos más fuertes, terminó desgastando la relación ¿cierto? Después de todo 12 no es poco. Por eso mismo ahora, siento como que estoy en un punto muerto con Shika, a veces me parece gracioso que ambas hubiéramos empezado nuestras relaciones con un par de meses de diferencia.

—¡Es tan frustrante! El otro día casi terminamos… cuando fuimos al súper, casi violó con la mirada a una chica que andaba por ahí. Me sentí tan enfermamente furiosa pero no por el hecho en si, si no…

—¿Por el hecho de que ya no te mira de esa misma forma a vos?

—Si…

— ¿Sabes? Me pasó lo mismo, sólo que con la camarera del restaurante. Dolió tanto porque recordé que él solía mirarme así. Cuando teníamos 17… ahora sólo vive para recordarme que soy una problemática.

—Y a mí que soy una molestia…

—Por eso envidio a la frentona. Ella recién ahora empieza a descubrir estos temas y está muy metida, la emoción le va a durar unos años y va ser tiempo suficiente como para comprobar si quieren o no envejecer juntos. Nosotros llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que ya se perdió la expectativa de algo nuevo, todo es una maldita rutina ¡Hace cuanto que no me siento nerviosa o expectante o ansiosa por estar con Shika! Lo único que nos hace falta es que nos casemos ¡Y yo ni loca me caso a los 20! ¡Ni loca!

—Es que desde pequeñas empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo con juntos que ahora no los queremos cerca. Estamos con ellos por inercia más que otra cosa, no podemos engañarnos más Ino: lo mejor sería terminar…

—Creo que es mejor cortar por lo sano ¿no? Aunque siento como si, en realidad, hubiéramos terminado hace años…

Tan sumidas estaban en su conversación, que en ningún momento notaron como un par de hombres algo mayores las observaban desde el otro lado de la barra. Envalentonados después de un par de copas, se encaminaron hacia ellas, imaginándose lo bien galanes que seguramente les parecerían.

¿Qué hacen dos preciosuras como ustedes, solas por aquí?_ —_habló el primero, poniéndose muy cerca de Ino_—_ ¿Les gustaría algo de buena compañía?_ —_termino el segundo pasando su brazo alrededor de Karin.

—¡Pero que confianza, Matusalén!_ —_chilló molesta la rubia, alejándose del tipo.

—Además ¿No se dan cuenta de estamos juntas? No necesitamos a nadie más_—_ y de un manotazo se libró del ser viviente ese_—_. Pueden retirarse.

—¡Oh vamos, muñecas! ¿No quieren pasarla bien con nosotros?

La pelirroja perdió la paciencia, y sin pensarlo soltó.

—¿Y qué les hace pensar que nosotras no la pasamos bien?_ —_estaba en el principio de un discurso, cuando brillante idea aparece_—_ De hecho, solemos amanecer muy cansadas después de tanto… pasarla bien ¿ No es cierto mi amor?_ —_dijo poniendo una mano en la cintura de Ino, y con cierto brillo malicioso en los ojos.

—Lo se cariño, no sé por qué los hombres piensan que dos mujeres hermosas no pueden divertirse solitas… y sin ayuda de ellos…_—_siguiendo con el juego, la rubia se acercó a su amiga y le zampó un beso nada inocente.

Ok, la cosa era sólo por espantar para siempre a los perdedores esos. Ese era el plan. Pero en cuanto sus labios se tocaron, una pasión abrazante se desató en la escena.

Karin deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ino y ésta, la atrajo hacia sí. Una de las dos intensificó el beso y la otra no puso la más mínima resistencia. Se alejaron por completo del momento y lugar, para perderse entre las emociones que las embargaron al momento mismo de besarse.

Los hombres, entendiendo el mensaje y con cara de decepción, se retiraron silenciosamente.

Por falta de aire y ante la hemorragia nasal de Rock Lee, se separaron jadeantes.

—Bueno… parece que se fueron…

—S-si… menos mal…

Rojas como tomates y sin quitarse los ojos de encima, se rieron a carcajadas. Un poco avergonzadas decidieron tácitamente no hablar del tema, y seguir bebiendo.

Conforme avanzó la noche, se divertían recordando ciertas cosas, y de vez en cuando, se quedaban en silencio mirándose expectantes. Eran conscientes de la repentina atracción que inundó el ambiente.

Y lo peor de todo, es que ambas esperaban que la otra diera el primer paso.

Ninguna lo hiso.

Siguieron bebiendo.

—Bueno señoritas, después de ver como casi me dejan sin licores_—_habló Lee_—_ y en vista de que estamos por cerrar, dentro de unos minutos llega el taxi que las llevará a casa. Espero no volver a verlas hasta que se desintoxiquen por completo.

No muy contentas de ser "echadas" salieron afuera. A la luz del amanecer, Karin se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba muy bonita en su vestido al cuerpo y el cabello suelto como cascada, DEMASIADO bonita _"Baja un cambio Karin, que esta rubia no parece pensar como vos." _Se decía mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la calle, para no seguir pensando ciertas cosas. ¡No podía estar más equivocada! Ino quedo hipnotizada al observar el imponente físico de la pelirroja, el viento meciendo su cabellera mientras fijaba la vista al horizonte y de repente recuerda el beso que compartieron y se toca los labios. No se sabe si el alcohol seguía haciendo de las suyas pero de repente todo fue muy claro _"¡A la mierda todo! ¡Hace cuanto que busco volver a sentir algo! "_

—H-hey Karin, ¿te …

—Mira, ya llegó el taxi.

Cortada la inspiración, cada una subió perdida en sus propias cavilaciones. Fueron primero al departamento de Ino pero cuando buscaba sus llaves, se percató de que las había perdido. Shikamaru tenía una copia pero honestamente no quería verlo y menos con el alcohol desbordando su sistema, iba a indicar que la llevaran con la pelirosa pero su amiga insistió que se quedara en su apartamento alegando que ambas estaban cansadas y que así no saldría tan caro el pagar el transporte. Ino accedió contenta.

La pelirroja no entendía por qué de repente le agarró un ataque por explicar sus razones, si eran amigas de toda la vida y quedarse juntas no era nada de otro mundo. En especial si ella se quedó sin llaves y necesita un lugar donde quedarse por un rato ¿verdad?

Ni bien llegaron, la dueña de casa fue a bañarse. Después le tocó el turno a la visita.

Al salir, estaba envuelta sólo con una toalla y al ver una taza de café recién hecha, se agachó a tomarla de la mesita de café olvidando por completo sus fachas.

Karin, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá frente a ella, se sonrojó violentamente pero no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Estaba que babeaba.

Al percatarse de la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga, la rubia sintió la imperante necesidad de mostrarse sexy y provocadora. No entendía por qué rayos quería que ella la encontrara irresistible pero, ya no le importaba. Viviría el momento.

Clavando los ojos en la pelirroja, bebió de su taza y al terminar, se relamió los labios sensualmente.

Karin se sorprendió de aquello y su mente volaba, quería abalanzarse sobre Ino y besarle el cuello pero, en vez de eso, se mantuvo inmóvil pensando que su mente le estaba haciendo ver cosas que no eran.

La rubia al entender que la otra aún no se convencía, decidió dejarle bien en claro sus intenciones.

Lentamente, avanzó contoneando sus caderas y quedó frente a una hiperventilada Karin, se agacho un poco quedando a su altura y pasó ambos brazos al costado de la cabeza de su amiga, apoyándolos sobre el sofá. Descendió hasta darle un pequeño chupón al labio inferior de la pelirroja para después lamerlos y se apartó unos centímetros.

Ya estaba más que dicho lo que buscaba Ino. La pregunta fue transmitida. Ahora dependía de Karin lo que sucediera, ella tenía la última palabra. Si se apartaba, todo terminaba ahí y la rubia se escondería para siempre en alguna cueva, pero si no…

Si no la rechazaba…

En eso, la pelirroja reaccionó e hiso que la rubia se sentara a horcajadas sobre ella y le plantó un beso de lo más tierno. Dulce y delicado.

Y lo supieron de inmediato.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

_Sabes mi amor, aun no me creo__  
__que estemos juntas, solas tu y yo__  
__De amor a amor, de besos a beso__  
__De corazón a corazón,__  
__Cada minuto que se nos marcha,__  
__es un abrazo que se escapó._

Con un gesto de mano, juntas se dirigen a la habitación.

_El día y tu, el día y yo,__  
__El día es nuestro día de amor._

Por un momento, Karin vacila.

_Sabes mi amor, que tengo miedo,__  
__A enamorarme de una ilusión,__  
__Tal vez no es más, que un simple encuentro,__  
__Solo un momento juntas las dos._

Entonces Ino le regala la más dulce de las sonrisas.

_Te daré todo, besos y estrellas,__  
__Y yo te prometo ser como soy,_

Dulces palabras, transmitidas sólo por miradas.

_El día y tu, el día y yo,__  
__Solo nos falta la decisión…_

_¿"Es que no ves que te estoy queriendo,__  
__que te estoy hablando al corazón"?_

El dolor en esos ojos celestes pálidos, la hiso reaccionar y entonces sin dudar se decidió a continuar.

_"Tienes razón ¿por qué mañana? ¿Por qué no hoy?"_

Con una sonrisa traviesa, invitó a su compañera a desvestirla como quisiera.

_"El día y tu, el día y yo,__  
__El día es nuestro día de amor"._

Y en el momento adecuado, se amaron sin reparos.

Abrazadas en la cama, ambas sonreían observando las últimas luces del crepúsculo entrando por el ventanal de la habitación.

Bueno, observando el atardecer y recordando la intensa jornada que pasaron.

Físicamente, fue como si hicieran el amor por primera vez, ya que se tomaron su tiempo admirándose o porque tuvieron que descubrir que cosas les gustaban o de qué manera acariciarse, pero el instinto puro las llevó por buen camino. Emocionalmente fue…. Algo trascendental.

Compartieron un sentimiento de conexión tan fuerte, que las unió a niveles muy profundos. Como si se sanaran mutuamente con cada beso, se amaron hasta quedar satisfechas, ninguna se arrepentía de nada.

Pero una vez que superaron los sentimientos del momento, tocaba aclarar la nueva realidad que las esperaba.

Sabían de antemano que esto, a pesar de ser hermoso, no era algo serio ni mucho menos a largo plazo. Solo fue un momento de descarga, de locura, emoción, romance.

Lo más curioso es que, nunca antes se habían sentido así de intensas. Ni una sola vez. Ni en sus años de más profundo enamoramiento. Y darse cuenta de eso, era algo bastante triste, pensó la rubia.

Con todo, la otra chica se había dado cuenta de que esa experiencia que acababa de vivir, fue una seña. Un nuevo parámetro en cuanto a que buscar en un chico la próxima vez.

—Escúchame Ino_—_Karin se incorporó de la cama con un semblante serio pero dulce a la vez_—_. Quiero que me prometas algo.

La aludida notó el cambio en el ambiente, y también se sentó cubriéndose con las sábanas. Solo atinó a asentir en respuesta.

—Quiero que prometas, que jamás volverás a conformarte con alguien que no te haga sentir de la misma manera que sentiste aquí conmigo. Que buscarás en un hombre, el mismo lazo de conexión que nosotras compartimos. Promete que jamás te conformarás con menos que lo que vivimos hoy.

La rubia no podía estar más sorprendida. Es decir, no que no estuviera de acuerdo sí que lo estaba pero ese gesto por parte de su amiga le pareció de lo más dulce. Recuperando un poco la compostura, respondió:

—Sólo si vos también lo prometés Karin… yo también deseo que seas muy feliz. Estamos juntas en esto ¿verdad?

Y un beso, fue la respuesta que sello aquel pacto. Una promesa de por vida.

Pasados ya los años, sus caminos se habían separado. Cada una había volado al extremo opuesto del mundo. Pero nunca de sus recuerdos, se apartó aquel momento.

El destino volvió a unirlas, con un solo propósito.

El día previo antes de la boda de Sakura e Itachi, se vieron por primera vez después de 7 años, cuando

Ino perseguía frenética a dos gemelas de ojos negros y larga cabellera castaña que corrían alegres rompiendo todo a su paso, en el salón de estar de la pelirrosa. En eso, un pálido, delgado y sonriente hombre, fiel fotocopia de las niñas aparece por la puerta, besa dulcemente a su mujer y echa a correr tras sus hijas.

Debido al escándalo, Karin levanta la mirada de su preciso bebe pelirrojo y de ojos azules de 8 meses al cual estaba alimentando y observa la tierna escena frente a ella. Un fugaz recuerdo pasó por su mente al verse en la misma posición en la que una vez estuvo junto a esa rubia que, en todos estos años, no había cambiado para nada. Sonrió feliz.

En eso, su esposo de piel blanca, dientes acuñados y un particular cabello de color plateado, llega y con una sonrisa triunfal a su lado, carga a su hijo en brazos y se lo lleva con la excusa de cambiarlo, no sin antes robarle un beso a su amada.

En ese momento, la pelirroja volvió su vista a la mujer rubia que había estado mirando y se encontró con sus ojos felices sonriéndole.

Ninguna dijo nada, pero como hace ya algunos años, lo supieron nuevamente.

Ambas habían cumplido perfectamente su promesa.


End file.
